


keep me forever

by sugarcubeshiro



Series: tell me you want me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Insecurity, Large age gap, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Sugar Daddy, Undefined Relationship, the rating is a very hard m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: You’re not supposed to fall for the man who had to ask you out for three weeks before you even agreed to have dinner with him, though. You’re not supposed to fall for the rich guy twice your age who gets you to call him ‘Daddy’ while he spanks your ass and makes you sob.





	keep me forever

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a much bigger age gap between shiro and keith—keith is 23 and shiro is 48.
> 
> other than what's been tagged, there are mentions of some kinks, rough sex, and very brief degrading language (during sex; all of it consensual).

The Galaxy Garrison’s hallways are always bustling with life, and wherever Takashi Shirogane goes, people are sure to follow.

You don’t spend thirty years working your ass off, making a career as the greatest astroexplorer known to mankind and breaking the kinds of records he has, without gaining a long line of loyal employees who all look to you to see what their next move is. Admiral Shirogane is a legend, even to the people who work with him daily. The man doesn’t get to rest, and in the months that Keith has known him, he doesn’t appear to even _want_ to take breaks.

But Shirogane isn’t thinking about his job right now.

Keith is making sure of that.

To everyone else in this building, Takashi Shirogane might be the much loved and well-respected boss. Someone with so many trophies and awards that even the man himself lost count about twenty years ago. Someone known for constantly toeing a fine line between being commanding and approachable, stern and warm, yet never tipping too far one way or the other. While the Admiral is feared by some, that’s only ever been from the fact that he’s so capable; how he carries himself with so much confidence, sure he can accomplish anything he sets his mind to. Mixed with Shirogane’s friendly smile, good looks, and humble attitude, he’s a deadly combination most people have no idea how to handle.

To Keith, though, Admiral Shirogane is just Shiro most of the time—no matter how much Keith loves to moan, “_Sir_,” in his ear when Shiro makes him come.

And right now, Keith has Shiro crowded up against a wall in a secluded corner down the hall from Shiro’s office, with Shiro’s head tipped back for Keith’s mouth to get better access to his neck. Keith licks over the scratch of Shiro’s grey beard at the sharp curve of his jaw, hands resting above Shiro’s ribs to feel the rise and fall of his breath while sucking harder on his throat.

“N-no marks, baby, c’mon, you know the rules,” Shiro stutters out, fingers squeezing at their hold on Keith’s hips.

Keith whines, but after dragging his teeth across Shiro’s skin one last time, he does as he’s told and eases up. Even when Shiro’s breathless and flushed beneath Keith’s touch, he manages to use his natural air of command to make Keith want to _listen_. Which is not a feeling Keith was ever familiar with around men, no matter how hot they might have been, before he met Shiro.

“God...” Shiro chuckles softly and leans his head back against the wall. He glances away from Keith, down the dark hallway where they’re tucked away for some privacy.

Keeping his hands on Shiro’s body, Keith tries to gather himself while he takes in the sight of him.

He’s so handsome, the dimples in Shiro’s cheeks and the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes even more visible when he smiles this wide. His bangs are all mussed up from when Keith had first carded his fingers through Shiro’s salt and pepper hair today, after Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to kiss him hello, and the top button of Shiro’s uniform jacket is undone.

Just being this close to him is enough for Keith’s legs to feel weak—it’s pure instinct to want to drop to his knees whenever he’s standing in front of Shiro like this.

Keith doesn’t know how he let himself reach a point where he’s this affected by Shiro, or when it even happened.

This definitely wasn’t what he had planned for when he first came to join Lance for lunch and he’d ended up getting introduced to Lance’s new boss, Admiral Shirogane.

Keith had heard stories about Shiro long before Lance started working at the Galaxy Garrison, though, of course. _Everyone_ knows who Takashi Shirogane is, whether they’ve personally shook his hand or not, and not even just those with the slightest interest in anything related to space or piloting. People know simply by watching the news or going to school—as the first human who made contact with aliens a little over two decades ago, Shiro’s name will forever go down in the history books.

By the time they met, Keith had also been well aware of the fact that Shiro was both single and extremely good-looking. Since after Lance got hired, he’d let Keith know by squeaking about how ‘_this_ is the guy I’m going to be working for!’ while shoving a datapad in Keith’s face, opened on some gossip page that read _Top 100 Sexiest Bachelors Of The Year._ The number one spot had a picture of none other than Shiro, standing shirtless to show off the big muscles of his chest. His abs looked so perfect Keith didn’t believe they could actually look like that in real life, and Shiro had a space helmet tucked under his left arm, held in a way that made his huge bicep bulge.

Usually Keith’s not one to even take note of strangers like that, but his gaze had lingered on Shiro’s pecs for so long that Lance had snagged the datapad back from Keith’s hands, then grumbled something about Keith and his ‘weird thing for old dudes’.

Not that Keith has a thing for that.

At least not a weird one.

Sure, he might’ve always liked the thought of a hot man who would maybe be a little bit older, and at least a head taller, than himself. Keith can’t deny how appealing the thought of someone having enough money and experience that they’d know how to take care of him is. Someone who would treat him the way Keith’s always wanted and deep down longed for, without being condescending or sleazy about it. And maybe Shiro, with his silver fox looks and muscles twice the size of Keith’s own body, cocky attitude and sense of adventure, fit the bill of what Keith’s looking for in a man long before they even met.

But as stupidly cliche as Keith’s taste in men has always been (the orphan with the daddy issues? _Pfft_), one thing that Keith is not, is naive.

Even if he were to admit that maybe he’s sort of into the thought of an older man, Keith’s never considered his little sugar daddy daydream to be a _realistic_ goal.

He certainly wasn’t expecting to find something like this—something so confusing and obviously too good to be true—in some hotshot pilot approaching his fifties, who makes more money in a month than Keith would even know what to do with.

Shiro’s already been spoiling him with luxuries beyond anything Keith has ever imagined having in his life. While Keith can’t lie and say that as a stressed out and overworked student he doesn’t appreciate his newfound help with paying rent, that still has nothing to do with why he wants to be with Shiro.

Sometimes he honestly wishes that it really was just Shiro’s money he was after.

Because it’s only been a little over three months since Keith agreed to go on that stupid first date Shiro had kept asking him for, and Keith already feels in way, _way_ too deep. While he had hoped that sleeping with Shiro would make it all easier—would make them both say thanks and move on afterwards—letting Shiro fuck him right after their little candle-lit dinner at the ridiculous restaurant Shiro took him to quickly turned out to have been Keith’s biggest mistake.

God.

Keith hadn’t known sex could feel the way it does when he’s with Shiro.

He can’t even try to wave it away as the thrill of screwing someone more than twice his age anymore. They’ve been with each other far too many times for that by now, and every time has been just as amazing as when Keith had first straddled Shiro’s lap with his back to Shiro’s chest, and started to sink down on his cock. Keith’s been fucked—physically and emotionally—ever since he finally caved and Shiro brought him home to show Keith the bedroom in his huge apartment.

And the worst part? Is that Shiro _knows_.

_“Ever had anyone fuck you this good before, baby?”_ Shiro had breathed out in Keith’s ear that first night, voice low and heated while his beard scratched against Keith’s cheek. Acting so infuriatingly sure of himself that only a man who knows exactly what he’s doing would manage to make it sound hot instead of just overconfident or plain obnoxious.

Keith was already panting from how stretched his ass was, how Shiro’s cock is just as thick in comparison to Keith as the rest of him. When Shiro decided to wrap his big hand around Keith’s throat, there was no way for Keith to stop himself from whimpering out the pathetic little, “_Daddy_,” between his moaning.

“_Fuck_,” Shiro had hissed and tightened his hold on Keith—the hand on his neck, the prosthetic arm wrapped around Keith’s waist—before he gave a sharp thrust to get deeper inside him, and Keith cried out. “_I fucking_ knew _you’d be into that, knew you’d be nasty._”

Before Keith met the Admiral, he’d never even gotten a little teary-eyed during sex; then Shirogane took him home and fucked him into the mattress until Keith was sobbing from it.

So—no.

No, Keith has never had anyone fuck him as good as Shiro fucks him.

But it’s not just the sex, either.

Simply looking at Shiro, whatever they’re up to, is enough to make Keith’s heart beat in a way he’s not sure how to handle. Something far beyond just wanting to get naked with the guy—as fun as that is too.

Keith really isn’t naive, and he knows what he’s feeling.

You’re not supposed to fall for the man who had to ask you out for three weeks before you even agreed to have dinner with him, though. You’re not supposed to fall for the rich guy twice your age who gets you to call him ‘_Daddy_’ while he spanks your ass and makes you sob.

What a _fucking_ cliche.

“I wanna blow you,” Keith tilts his chin up to whisper against Shiro’s lips, trying to distract himself from his own mind. Thinking about the details of this never does him any good. Especially not like this, when there are so much more fun things they can get up to. Keith slides one palm down the fabric of Shiro’s uniform jacket, across the hard plane of his abs to his pants, until he can shamelessly grope Shiro’s crotch. Right here in the public hallways of the Garrison, because Admiral Shirogane really makes Keith that much of a slut.

Shiro’s breath hitches—a small sound, almost unnoticeable, yet it makes heat curl low in Keith’s stomach with the thrill of victory, despite how Keith doesn’t want to admit that it’s a prize he’s chasing after. But Keith’s not the only one affected by whatever it is they’re doing, and his hopeless heart clings to whatever scraps he can examine in his mind and imagine could be for some reason other than Shiro just appreciating getting to stick his dick in Keith’s tight little ass.

Shiro’s left palm comes up to hold the side of Keith’s face, and he strokes his thumb across the skin on Keith’s cheek. Then he chuckles again, the sound a perfect mix of fond and mocking that never fails to make Keith’s insides burn. “You really are insatiable, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Shiro murmurs.

Keith turns his face to press a kiss to Shiro’s wrist instead of answering that. He can’t help it how hot Shiro is. It’s not _his_ fault that he wants Shiro all the time. Keith was never like this until he met Shiro—there’s never been a man he’s felt so fucking hungry for before. While Keith might have had some silly fantasies in the past, Shiro is the first guy who has made him actually consider becoming that cliche young lover that people probably already assume Keith is if they see him with Shiro. Where Keith would spend whole weekends naked in Shiro’s bed, doing nothing but getting fucked until he can’t walk, and then his Daddy would have to take care of and spoil him, like Keith’s some proper sugar baby.

The thing is—Shiro isn’t the first man who’s offered him that life. He is, however, the only one who has made it go from appealing only in Keith’s mind to something that Keith can’t stop thinking about.

So maybe Keith _is_ insatiable, embarrassingly so, but Shiro was the one who wanted to have him, the one determined to get him, no matter how hard to get Keith tried to play at first. If Shiro still wants him, it’s only fair that he pays the price for it, because he’s the one who made Keith go from disinterested to _desperate_.

Keith winds his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, hugging him tight and leaning up close, ending up on his tiptoes in order to reach Shiro’s mouth all the way up there. “Let me suck your cock,” he whispers, and presses a kiss to Shiro’s lips.

He lingers with his mouth against Shiro’s own, because no matter how much he tries to fight himself about it, Keith does love this. He loves the way something in his heart flips every single time he kisses Shiro, and he loves the feeling of kissing a man with a beard the perfect length that Shiro’s is. Keith’s hands slide up Shiro’s neck to cup his jaw, to feel the coarse hair under his hands, and Keith can’t help his moan as he deepens the kiss. He knows just how nice it feels to have Shiro’s beard scratch the insides of his thighs too; how amazing it is to sit on Shiro’s face while Shiro does his best to make Keith pass out from how good he is with his tongue.

Pressing closer, Keith groans into Shiro’s mouth and grinds their crotches together.

“Keith,” Shiro breaks away to murmur against his lips.

Keith doesn’t stop, though—keeps slowly rubbing himself up against Shiro, the t-shirt Keith’s wearing under his leather jacket riding up his stomach from the movement. “Please,” he whispers and presses in against Shiro’s cock to emphasize his point. “C’mon… I know you want me to.”

A huff of breath leaves Shiro, and his hands slip up across the bare skin of Keith’s waist. “Of course I do, but I’m at—”

“_Daddy_,” Keith whines and clutches at the front of Shiro’s uniform jacket like he needs him so badly he can’t even stand upright without something to hold onto. Having Shiro this close, feeling the outline of his big dick against Keith’s hip, it doesn’t feel too far from the truth. “Please. _Please_ let me.”

“Baby—god.” Shiro’s hands pause before he slides them back to Keith’s ass. He pulls him closer in one easy movement, almost lifting Keith from the floor, before using his grip to keep him still. Keith shivers, mind flashing to memories of everything Shiro can do to him with those strong arms, while Shiro ducks down to nuzzle at Keith’s neck. He murmurs there, “Don’t do this to me here, Keith.”

The words sound more like a man pleading for his own sanity’s sake than an actual demand, though, so Keith pulls back just enough to look at him.

“I’ll be good,” Keith breathes out against Shiro’s mouth. He makes sure to lower his lashes and pout, the way he knows always makes Shiro melt. The same way Keith loves to look up at him when he’s naked beneath Shiro; when Keith lets his voice hitch and crack as he whines for his Daddy while spreading his legs further because he wants so badly to get fucked harder. When all Keith wishes for is for Shiro to drive into him, again and again, until it’s all Keith can remember—everything else in his life filtered out and forgotten in favour of focusing on Shiro. His body, his touch, the shameless noises Shiro makes while fucking Keith deeper, and how dirty he sounds when he tells Keith what a good little boy he is for taking Shiro's big cock so greedily.

Shiro already knows all too well how desperate Keith is for what Shiro walks around with hidden beneath the fabric of his pants, and Keith toys with the zipper now to remind him. His fingers tremble, breath heavy from how much he wants to pull Shiro out from his underwear and stroke him fully hard before he takes him down his throat.

“Please… I’ll be _so_ good, Daddy,” Keith assures him again, a gravitational pull in his body he has no control over urging him to sink to his knees and bury his nose against Shiro’s crotch. “You don’t have to worry about any mess, I promise, I’ll take care of you—I’ll swallow everything you give me.”

The words have barely left him before Shiro cuts him off with a growl and a hard kiss that makes Keith whimper. Shiro bites down on his bottom lip, hands moving to hold Keith’s face when he licks between his lips. Still kissing him, Shiro spins them around to slam Keith up against the wall, all of it happening so fast Keith doesn’t realize what’s going on until he’s trying to catch his breath from the impact. The sound of his heavy breathing quickly turns into a groan that’s far too loud for a public hallway when Shiro’s hand falls to press over Keith’s dick where he’s hard in his pants.

Keith scrabbles for purchase on Shiro’s shoulders while Shiro just shushes him—like he’s not the whole reason for Keith’s whining when he presses up even closer against him. Keith moans again and Shiro catches the noise in another filthy kiss that makes Keith go boneless and heavy in his hold. Shiro strokes his palm up the length of Keith’s cock, a tortuously light touch over his pants that Shiro won’t let up on—too much and not nearly enough all at once—while his other hand moves to the back of Keith’s neck and into his hair.

Breaking the kiss, Shiro pulls back and waits for Keith to blink his eyes open around his panting. As soon as Keith looks at him, Shiro gives him a smile that’s far too amused and calm for how desperate Keith tried go get _him_. Now instead Keith is the one who whimpers helplessly, and Shiro tuts at him.

“Baby boy,” he murmurs. Keith tries to arch his back, but Shiro presses his whole body against Keith’s to pin him in place. “I can’t get fired because I can’t keep myself from fucking you.”

“Shiro, ah—please—”

“Oh, no. Begging won’t help you now.” Shiro chuckles again and Keith feels like wriggling out of his own skin just from how _much_ he feels around Shiro. He doesn’t understand it—how Shiro can laugh at him like Keith’s adorable, can look at him like Shiro knows what Keith needs better than Keith knows it himself, and all it does is make Keith want him even _more_.

He always wants too much around Shiro, from him and with him—Keith feels like tearing up over how fucking frustrated he is with himself for it. He can’t stand how he let himself get to this point, but the truth is that Keith doesn’t know how to convince himself that it’s a bad idea to like someone this much anymore.

Kissing Keith’s forehead, Shiro murmurs against his skin, “Come on, Keith. You know I’m not going to take you right here in the hallway.”

“You could,” Keith gasps and cranes his head to get back to Shiro’s mouth, desperate with the need for Shiro to help him stop _thinking_ so much. “Daddy, you _could_—”

“Mm, I know, baby, I know,” Shiro soothes him and gets a hand high on Keith’s throat to push him back against the wall. Holding Keith in place, Shiro sighs as he watches him, kind grey eyes filled with what looks far too much like affection for Keith to handle it. Especially when Shiro kisses him softly, and then whispers against his lips, “Daddy wants to—so, so badly, believe me.”

Keith has told himself not to make this into more than it is so many times.

He already told himself so when he first met Shiro; told himself not to be ridiculous and get something so childish as a crush on a man like him. Keith told himself not to hope for things when Shiro first asked him out, and then again and again every time after that, when Shiro had _kept_ asking him out, since Keith never gave him a definitive answer. Every time they’ve met up, every time they’ve slept with each other, Keith has told himself not to believe that any of the things Shiro does for him that point towards this being more than just sex could actually be true.

It’d be a lot easier if Shiro didn’t seem to want to do everything in his power to convince Keith otherwise.

“Please,” Keith whispers and squeezes his eyes shut, as if blocking out the sight of Shiro could help him fight off everything he’s feeling. “Daddy, just—please let me, I need to—”

“Shh.” Shiro presses another kiss to Keith’s mouth, the hand on his throat sliding up to Keith’s jaw.

With his eyes still closed, Keith feels Shiro’s lips press soft kisses all over his face—his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Shiro whispers, suddenly sounding so earnest. No hint of any teasing anymore, only breathless amazement. Apparently he isn’t ripping Keith’s heart to shreds enough as it is today. “You’re incredible, you know that? Look at me, baby.”

Keith can’t deny him anything, and looking at Shiro happens to be one of his favourite things. Blinking his eyes open, he’s met with the sight of Shiro smiling at him.

“You make me want to just say screw it to my meetings and take you home right now,” Shiro says. Keith wants to close his eyes again, wants to hide his face, but with Shiro’s big hands holding his jaw and his eyes on Keith and his body pinning him in place, there’s nowhere to go. Shiro gives him another kiss, a short moment of relief where Keith’s eyelids slip shut, but having Shiro’s tongue in his mouth hardly helps with gathering himself. Shiro moans into the space between their lips, before he breaks away again. “God, Keith—I’ve missed you so much.”

It’s only been two days since they last saw each other and Shiro is talking about _missing_ him, even after Keith’s told him he could fuck his face right here, right now. Like Keith really is someone worth _spending time_ _with_ in Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro is—Shiro is too much of everything all at once. Too nice, too perfect, too good with his hands. His laugh is too bright and genuine when Keith tells him a joke that most people would just find stupid. Everything about Shiro is too much, he makes Keith _feel_ too much, and Keith just wants to get fucked by him so he can ignore whatever stupid thing in his heart that keeps reaching for Shiro. He wants to get on his knees, be called a good boy and sweetheart and Shiro’s baby because he knows how to suck cock, not because Shiro looks at Keith’s face and suddenly seems so _tender_.

“Missed you too,” Keith rasps out, and ignores the hurtful, helpless thudding in his heart as he tries to get them back on track instead. “I—I told you, I want you.”

Shiro pauses, his teeth dragging across his bottom lip in a rare moment of something like a nervous gesture.

“You could—” Shiro trails off, and Keith furrows his brows.

“What?” he says, placing his palms high on Shiro’s waist as he looks up at him. If Shiro has some better place for them to go where they can do this, Keith doesn’t understand why he hasn’t just said so already.

“Um, I mean—you could always come home with me tonight.” Shiro smiles when he’s said it, but it’s not a smile filled with his usual confidence and carefree joy. “You could stay with me this weekend? We’d have plenty of time to do anything you want to. And, you know. If you’re really nice, I’ll fuck you any way you want it.”

Keith can only stare wide-eyed, blinking dumbly at him a couple of times.

“I’ll take the rest of the day off,” Shiro offers when Keith doesn’t say anything. “Might even be able to get Monday free too, so—so we can really make the most of it.”

That’s—

Shiro doesn’t do that. Shiro doesn’t _take the day off_.

He definitely doesn’t fucking ask for whole days off to spend them with _Keith_.

“We could do something fun,” Shiro continues. “Maybe even travel somewhere. See if we can get you flying a plane for more than just an hour at the Garrison after the students have gone home for the day, yeah?”

“It’d—I mean, I’d be… I have homework,” Keith stammers, like he’s some high school teen with a curfew, instead of a grownup college student with a paper he should just probably spend some time on this weekend.

Shiro chuckles and ducks his head. “So we’ll go to your place and get your stuff? You can grab some clothes and whatever else you need too.”

Ten seconds ago, Keith’s mouth was watering with the thought of sucking Shiro off, and now his throat feels too dry to even speak.

Living almost an hour away from each other and the fact that they’re both so busy has made even staying the night blessedly easy to avoid so far. Keith either leaves before it gets too late, or Shiro is already gone by the time he wakes up.

Keith realized a long time ago that he likes Shiro too much.

Maybe he could have been able to handle that, if that was all there was to it—but it’s when Shiro acts as if he likes Keith too that Keith _really_ doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers when the silence stretches, a hopelessly hopeful look on his face when Keith meets his eyes. “Stay. Please. Spend the weekend with me, baby.”

Shiro’s still so close, still pinning Keith in place against the wall with his body, and Keith can’t think clearly like this. “Shiro. I—I don’t know if—”

“Please,” Shiro says again, gaze searching Keith’s face for something Keith’s scared of how easy it has to be for Shiro to find there. “I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms and for us to wake up together.”

“Shiro…” Keith whispers again, lost for what to say. He looks down, trying to hide how he has to blink too fast a couple of times.

“I’ll treat you right, Keith,” Shiro murmurs. “You know that, don’t you? If you just let me, I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Keith wants to.

God, he wants to so, _so_ much.

More than he dares to admit.

He hadn’t planned on falling for a guy over twice his own age, but Keith doesn’t like Shiro because he has money and arms the size of Keith’s thighs—or because Shiro has a big dick that he knows just how to use in all the right ways and he gets fucking filthy when Keith calls him Daddy.

Keith wants to be with Shiro because he’s _Shiro_.

And maybe Shiro really does believe that he cares about Keith too, for some reason, right now. But in the long run, what could Keith offer a man who’s perfect—who could have anything, or anyone?

Shiro eases up on his hold on him and presses one last soft, lingering kiss to Keith’s temple. Gentle, like he always is with Keith when Keith needs it. Shiro’s the sweetest man he’s ever met; fun and caring, and talking to him is so _easy_, and Shiro always seems to know whether to push Keith’s boundaries or back off to give him space.

Shiro couldn’t be more perfect if he’d been designed specifically with Keith’s needs in mind, and that fact makes something in Keith’s chest that he’s always thought was unmoving come loose and rattle his heart.

“It’s okay, baby,” Shiro says as he steps back, nose twitching with a self-conscious smile, his ears pink when he rubs a hand at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Keith swallows, already missing the feeling of Shiro’s body close against his own. “You don’t have to apo—”

“No, no,” Shiro stops Keith’s reassurances, but he doesn’t look at Keith when he says it, face only turning redder. He looks—god, Shiro looks _hurt_. “I shouldn't have, I know you don’t—I didn’t mean to push, I was being stupid. We’ll still have lunch like planned. Let me go finish up—”

Shiro’s the man who shoves Keith face-down onto his bed, who handcuffs Keith’s wrists to the headboard before he straddles the back of Keith’s thighs and tells him that Daddy’s going to come all over his slutty little ass. Yet _this_ is what makes Shiro blush with embarrassment and try to run away and hide from him.

“Wait!” Keith reaches out and grabs Shiro’s wrist before he can get too far away; before Keith can tell himself that this is a bad idea.

Maybe overthinking everything really is Keith’s biggest issue, but not in the way he always tries to convince himself that it is.

Shiro lifts his eyebrows in surprise, but lets himself get tugged back towards Keith. “What’s up?” he says, the furrow between his brows only deepening when Keith pulls him close and wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist.

Chest tight with nerves, Keith forces himself to push through his anxiety, and says, “I want to.” He flicks his eyes down before he realizes how that probably won’t seem very convincing, so he forces himself to be brave, and looks at Shiro’s face instead. If he’s doing this, Keith might as well go all in. “Tonight,” he clarifies. “This weekend. I _do_ want to stay with you.”

Keith can’t read the look flickering across Shiro’s face before his expression smooths into something more neutral. Still, ever gentle, his sweet man, Shiro gives him a small, understanding smile when he lifts his hand to stroke the back of his knuckles down Keith’s cheek. Shiro says, “But…?”

He'd sounded so excited and nervous when he asked, and now it’s like Shiro is steeling himself for Keith having tugged him back just so he could turn Shiro down again right to his face. Bracing himself for the impact of it, like it really means that much to Shiro. Like it will hurt if he has to hear the no, even if he obviously still thinks that Keith’s comfort matters the most.

Keith might be terrified of everything he feels around Shiro, but Shiro has never been anything but kind to him.

Maybe Keith has to work on being a little gentler with Shiro’s heart, too.

“There’s no ‘but’,” Keith says. His throat feels thick and his voice is hoarse, but he means it. No matter how scary it is to consider letting himself believe that he’s actually cared for by someone—let alone when that someone is _Shiro_. “I really want to spend the weekend with you. If the offer still stands.”

Shiro’s the man who loves to grip Keith’s hair to hold him in place while he fucks his throat until Keith’s voice is wrecked; who rubs his balls against Keith’s face and tells him what a pretty little whore he’s found for himself. And now Shiro smiles wider than an innocent lovestruck school boy who just got told that the person he’s crushing on will go with him to prom.

Shiro tries to tamper down his grin, but it’s only somewhat successful. “You really don’t have to for my sake, Keith,” he hurries out. “I mean it. I’d never want to make you feel like you have to—”

“Do I _ever_ do things I don’t want to, Daddy?” Keith cuts him off, and tilts his chin up with squinted eyes.

Shiro huffs, closing his eyes and shaking his head before he cups Keith’s cheeks in both of his palms, warm skin and cool metal on either side of Keith’s face. “You don’t,” he says. “That’s what I lo—uh. I mean, I—I really, really like that about you. A lot.”

Keith’s own face is already red, and his heart feels enough beaten and bruised from the emotions it’s been through today, even without wondering what Shiro might’ve just cut himself off from saying. Still. Keith’s not one to half-ass things. So since they’re apparently doing this now, he murmurs, “I really, really like some stuff about you, too, old-timer.”

“Yeah?” Shiro snorts at that, but he still looks bashful. “Some _stuff_, huh, prettyboy?”

“Mhm.” Keith starts to lean up. “And I like ‘em a lot.”

Shiro hums back before he presses his lips to Keith’s, sighing into it when Keith parts his mouth for him, moaning around Shiro’s wet tongue and how good it feels to be with him.

Always, in whatever way he gets to have him.

Keith still feels scared, but Shiro…

Shiro might be the one person where the thought of never being with him at all is the only thing worse than the heartache if all of this ends just as badly as Keith fears it will.

Tilting his head back to break away from the kiss, Shiro looks down at him while he strokes a thumb across Keith’s cheek, and then leans their foreheads together. “I’m going to take care of you, baby,” Shiro whispers. “You’ll see. I’m going to prove to you that you can trust me. I don’t care how much time you need before you can believe me—I'm never giving up on you.”

Keith sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes again.

He doesn’t know why he hopes so badly that a promise like that could be true. He’s never _wanted_ to trust anyone so badly before.

Keith has always thought of himself as a wild and free thing that people don’t know what to do with. The longing for affection and that special someone to come home to has been nothing but a distant fantasy; something he’s only imagined as a thing he’ll forever be looking in on from the outside. Thinking that, yeah, maybe it would be nice to have that, if it was meant for him—while knowing that, clearly, it isn’t. Keith’s heart has both teeth and a bite, and most people run the other way as soon as they notice his growl.

Shiro’s never seemed scared when Keith’s shown any parts of himself around him, though. All he’s ever done when Keith’s been upset or closed off is offered comfort or tried to soothe him, whatever Keith needed. Like Keith’s not someone he’s looking to tame, but Shiro just wants Keith to trust him—just the way he is.

He doesn’t know if he believes Shiro’s words yet. What Keith does know, though, is that he wants to.

Instead of answering him outright, Keith kisses Shiro in a wordless reply.

Wild and distrusting as he might be, when he has Shiro’s big hands on his body and their lips pressed together this way, Keith can’t help but hope that if this really is as much of a cliche as it feels, it will be one with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro) if you want to stop by <3


End file.
